Three Worlds, One Adventure
by Gothic-Fairy-Kiko
Summary: There are 10 Princesses of Heart! The other three just don’t know yet. Great, that sounds good. Considering Sora and the gang now have eight hitchhikers without even realizing the importance of 3 of them. And now people are falling in love? Great...
1. The view of one world

Me:** I don't know what I was thinking when I made this and I never will! Mwah ha ha ha!**

Kumi:** …. Scary…. Why do I hang out with you…?**

Me:** Because I balance the hyperness between Marissa and me…**

Marissa:** Did someone mention me!**

Kumi:** I'm surrounded by idiots! Why me!**

Marissa and Me:** Kumi's being mean!**

Me:** By the way I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy but if I did then… let's just say things would be different…**

Kumi and Marissa:** Creepy…**

Me:** Anyway! Here's the first chapter of Three Worlds, One Adventure! He he…**

**A/n: **I don't care if this story is crappy because then it's _my_ crappy story! It's my second one, but the first one sucks in my own opinion. Please don't cuss me out. I'm not saying you can't, but I would feel better at night if you didn't and this story will reach the end whether you like it or not! Bwah ha ha! Anyway you probably want me to shut up so you can read right? Fine then! Be that way!

**Chapter One-**

**_I. The View of One World_**

One peaceful afternoon three girls were practicing their usual fighting techniques… well two of them were practicing while the third just sat lazily under a tree.

"Come on, Kumi! Fight with us!" One of the fighters pleaded with the one under the tree. She had brownish blondish hair in a ponytail and mini guns as weapons.

The other fighter had shoulder-length, bluish greenish hair but in the shadows or dark places it looked black and she had twin daggers for weapons.

The one under the tree had shoulder-length hair also but it was black with a streak of blue and the tips were blue also.

"Hn." Kumi said simply not wanting to open her eyes.

"Awwww!" The first fighter whined, but sensing a chance to sneak up on her friend, took the opportunity.

The other fighter just looked at her and inwardly chuckled knowing what she would do. She never really liked to show too much emotion.

"Rawr!" She yelled pouncing on the girl but met only with a tree.

"You need to work on your stealth skills, Marissa!" Kumi laughed from the upper levels of the tree.

"Why didn't you help me, Kiko!" Marissa fake-cried, turning to the other girl and rubbing the spot on her forehead where she collided with the tree.

"Cause I wanted to see you run into _another_ inanimate object." Kiko laughed pointing at the bump on Marissa's forehead.

"You're not very nice! Wahhhhh!" Marissa complained.

Kumi and Kiko just continued to laugh at her.

"Narutooooo!" A pink-haired girl yelled to a blonde boy while jumping from house to house.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! Forgive meee!" The blonde boy pleaded while still running for his life.

"Go apologize to Hinata, NOW!" Sakura shouted, finally catching up with Naruto and tackling the boy to the ground.

"But she said she was fine with it!" He sobbed apparently afraid of Sakura.

"You think I care? She was just being kind! Now go!" She commanded getting off of him.

Naruto just got up and shrugged then walked toward the ramen shop.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled toward a girl with short blue hair.

"N-naruto?" The blue-haired girl stuttered turning toward Naruto with a pink hue on her cheeks. Anyone could tell she liked him but Naruto was a new definition of the word _'retarded'_.

"Are you sick Hinata?" Naruto stupidly asked, seeing the blush on her cheeks but like I said he's RETARDED!

"Oh! N-no I'm f-fine…" Hinata blushed even deeper and looked away. Luckily Naruto completely ignored it and looked at the sky.

"Holy cow! Look at that sky! It's really dark!" Naruto yelled louder than usual which caught the attention of many people including a certain raven-haired boy.

"Shut up, dobe." He said, obviously acquainted with him and annoyed with him also.

"But, Sasuke look at the sky! It's really dark!" Naruto shouted still looking at the sky.

Sasuke looked at the sky and even though his little emo heart wouldn't show it, he was worried. Then out of nowhere he saw a black creature emerge from the gates of the village. The group just continued to stare at the creature, wondering what it was.

In the meantime, Sakura had just arrived looking to see if Naruto had apologized _sincerely _to Hinata yet. She didn't spot the creature yet though.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled looking at the pink-haired girl but not controlling his volume, "Do you know what that thing is?" He asked looking at the black creature that was now speeding toward them.

"Nice going you loud-mouthed dobe!" Sasuke yelled, sarcastically, taking out a kunai to defend himself. Unfortunately after taking a second look at the creature it looked like it had friends. Five more appeared right by it, still speeding at the group.

The group attempted to fight back but there weapons seemed to ineffective.

"Why won't they die!" Sakura shouted more to herself as she just tried to slash one of the creatures but it seemed to not feel it at all. Then out of nowhere, sand engulfed all of the things and squished them (A/n: Lol).

"They seem to be immune to regular weapons." A calm voice said from behind a house.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Naruto said, surprised but happy that Gaara was there.

"My country has already been attacked by these _things_. I'm the only one left." He explained without sadness.

"It looks like we're the only ones left too." Naruto, unlike Gaara, said with sadness looking at Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Then, suddenly, a bright light appeared and engulfed the group.

Meanwhile on the peaceful shores on Destiny Islands (For once), Sora, Kairi, and Riku were on the island staring out at the sea and recalling past memories.

"Yeah! And then Sora went berserk all over those heartless!" Kairi laughed

"So… do you guys think there are anymore worlds out there?" Riku asked looking worried.

"I hope so! You guys need to take me with you!" Kairi yelled.

"But I'm tired of fighting heartless… I need to get in touch with my _personal_ life." Riku sighed, not sure that came out the way he wanted it to.

"Why, jealous?" Sora laughed, not quite realizing what he said, "Wait! I mean--" But it was too late. Riku already caught him.

"Of what? You and Kairi?" He laughed when he saw Kairi and Sora turn away and blush.

'_That will never be me. I know it.'_ Riku thought.

All of them seemed to be too preoccupied that they didn't notice the Gummi ship that landed close to them. Sora turned his head to argue with Riku then noticed the gummi ship… kinda. He just stared at it for half a minute before snapping.

"Holy…!" Sora screamed before falling over. Riku and Kairi snapped out of their la-la land to see him fall over. They started to laugh at him, then they spotted King Mickey making his way toward them.

"Your majesty!" Sora yelled, jumping up, "What's wrong?" Sora had noticed that the King had a stern, sad face on.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Something horrible is about to happen." He stated looking down.

The trio could only fathom what was wrong that made the King **_this_** worried.

Ummmmmm… Yeah… He he! What do you think? It's the longest thing I think I have ever written… Anyway please send me some kind of sign that you liked it and I will be grateful! Love you all!


	2. What?

_**A/n: **Hello! Sorry I updated sooooo late, but I'm a lazy bum:D Ok I know it's nothing to be proud of but oh well! Anyway… This is the second chappie! And just so you people know I have NO idea how long this story is gonna be 'cause I've been originally writing in a composition book and so far it's at page 55 and I write kinda small… so I dunno… Anywho!_

**Kumi: Kiko, AKA Shayne, doesn't own any type of already owned merchandise or show in this story. Fill in the blanks yourself.**

**Shayne: Yay! Thankies!**

**Kumi: You're welcome?**

**Shayne: Anywho, on with the story!**

_**Last time:**_

_Riku and Kairi snapped out of their la-la land to see him fall over. _

_They started to laugh at him, then they spotted King Mickey making his way toward them._

"_Your majesty!" Sora yelled, jumping up, "What's wrong?" Sora had noticed that the King had a stern, sad face on._

"_Sora, Riku, Kairi. Something horrible is about to happen." He stated looking down._

_The trio could only fathom what was wrong that made the King **this** worried._

**Chapter 2-**

**_II. What?_**

"What happened, King Mickey?" Riku asked, now REALLY worried.

"Well, I won't lie to you. Another world has been engulfed by the heartless. But that's not it." The King added seeing the three look like he was making a big deal out of something that could be fixed easily, "I fear for a different world that could be attacked."

His big, round ears now looked like they were drooping.

"It's not that bad Your Majesty! We'll just destroy the heartless and free the world!" Sora grinned.

Mickey looked happy for a second but it quickly dispersed into a frown.

"Thank you, Sora, but that's not what I'm truly worried about." Mickey sighed, "In the world that hasn't been attacked, there are three people whom I hope haven't been hurt yet or have found out about the heartless."

"Why?" Kairi asked, this story sounded awfully familiar to her… of course it would! It sounded like her life when Sora wasn't a keyblade master yet.

"I can't tell you yet but I want you guys to go with Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie to investigate for any signs of the heartless or even the nobodies in that world." He said kindly, but obviously getting more worried by the second.

"All right let's go right now!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah! And I'm coming too!" Kairi yelled running into the Gummi ship. What an adventure was waiting for them.

"Hey, Kiko? You're the weather expert. What's that?" Marissa asked Kiko, pointing at the darkening sky.

"I dunno." She replied, "It's only noon so it shouldn't be that dark… it's kinda creepy…"

"C'mon Kiko! You're supposed to be fighting me!" Kumi complained and, not giving her time to react, came charging at her with her scythe.

Kiko caught on just in time to block with her twin daggers

"Yay Kumi! You got really fast!" She complimented her while smiling. Kumi simply returned her smile with her own smirk and whipped out her katana.

Kiko, catching on, made an attempt to block the katana before it came crashing into her side.

But that's what Kumi wanted her to do and while Kiko was preoccupied with blocking her katana, she kicked Kiko on her other side and sent her hurling toward a tree.

"Oof! Wow, Kumi! You're getting so much better! I guess I can't hold back anymore!" Kiko laughed, but her laughter ceased when a white figure made its way toward them.

"What's that?" Marissa asked, rubbing her eyes, either from the fact that she fell asleep during the fight or she couldn't believe that someone wanted to disturb them while they were training especially after the threat Kumi had made earlier that day. Stupid fan boys…

Though the closer the white creature came the more inhuman it became, what's worse was that it wasn't alone.

"Uh oh. They don't look friendly…" Kiko sighed, readying her daggers.

"Ha ha! Someone to fight!" Marissa laughed a little manically. Kumi just gave her a weird look and since she already her scythe out, all she did was get into fighting position.

The figures were the first to attack, but Marissa was already on to them and used her mini guns to destroy them easily.

"These guys are easy to beat!" Kumi smiled, tearing another creature apart, "Too bad they keep coming!" She added, seeing five more emerge from the ground

"Grrr! Die you stupid whatever the heck you guys are!" Kiko shouted, slashing the five that had just emerged and destroying them.

"You think that's it?" Kiko asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a big ship-like thing landed on the field that the trio was training on.

"Whoa! That's a big airplane!" Marissa yelled.

"Do you guys think it's an enemy?" Kiko asked them but Marissa kept going on and on about how she wished she had something that big.

"I don't know but I hope they're not-" Kumi started but paused when she saw three figures come out of the ship-like thing, "Enemies" She finished seeing they had weapons in their hands and assumed they were bad news.

Kiko was the first to charge this time and went after the larger silver-haired boy, but was stopped by his weapon. A blade-like weapon.

"We're not your enemies…" He sighed very silently.

"Prove it." Kiko smirked, swinging her daggers at him so he couldn't block her.

"Hey, Kiko! Don't start without us!" Marissa laughed, heading toward the only girl out of the three.

"Yeah! Do you always have to grab the attention?" Kumi yelled, going toward the other boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm just high-strung!" Kiko smiled, heading toward the silver-haired boy again.

"Seriously, do you think you can beat me? I'm way too strong to be beaten by a _girl_ like you." Kiko's enemy grinned, but it quickly faded when he saw Kiko's face. She looked like she was ready to let him go through a very slow and painful death, of course, caused by her.

"Uh… What if I say I'm just kidding?" He nervously laughed.

"No." She simply put, charging toward him, but this time instead of using her usual daggers she unsheathed two katanas hanging on her back.

"Geez, stop! We're only her to fight the creatures that attacked you!" The other boy yelled, apparently a little angry that the girl that was fighting Marissa got knocked to the ground by her.

Kiko, however, was also ticked, but for better reasons, she thought.

"Shut it! I told you to prove it, not to continue fighting with us! It just raises my suspicions, so I can't think of you as _saviors_!" Kiko angrily spat, furious that they thought they were helping.

"I know… I guess I can't resist a challenge, sorry." Her opponent smirked, "Seriously though, I don't wanna fight anymore. Because we've got company." He pointed to the familiar white creature that was coming toward them.

Kumi was the first to react and slashed it with her scythe, destroying it.

"I really wanted to do that." Kumi smiled, feeling everyone staring at her.

"O.k. well anyway… we were only sent to find three people who are kinda special." The brunette explained, shifting his head back in forth as if looking for something.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we're the only ones left here." Kumi pointed out, "And what do you mean 'sent'?" She looked at him with an 'are-you-crazy?' look.

"Oh. Well it's kinda confusing but there are other worlds besides this one and we're from one of them and also those creatures that you just saw and fought are called Nobodies." The albino boy explained, checking to see if they understood.

"So… there are other worlds?" Marissa asked, feeling a tad lost.

"I'll make sure to explain to you later when they finish, Marissa." Kiko sighed, patting her on her back.

"Anyway, there are also seven Princesses of Heart that are basically seven girls who can't be controlled by darkness, and Kairi here is one of them." He stated pointing to the auburn-haired girl Marissa was fighting.

"Hi!" The girl, Kairi, smiled as she waved her hand in a friendly manner.

"Oh yeah, can you guys please introduce yourselves." Kumi asked, more like demanded, the three.

Kiko nodded at her demand waiting, eagerly, for the silver-haired boy to answer.

"I'm Sora, and the one with the scowl is Riku!" The brunette yelled.

"Riku, huh?" Kiko turned to face the boy, "Nice to meet 'cha!" She held out her hand to shake as if she just meet him, but Riku only ignored her offer and crossed his arms.

"Hmpf! Loser…" She muttered the last part but he still heard.

"What did you say!" Riku snapped, turning his head toward her.

"Nothing…" Kiko started, seeing Riku turn his head away and muttered a slight 'good', "Except that you're a loser!" She finished.

Riku was about to slash her into little tiny pieces but Sora quickly restrained him.

"Come on, Kiko. Don't fight. You don't want to _hurt_ them do you?" Kumi smiled, trying to calm her down.

Riku was about to say something somewhat witty but decided against it, good thing too because it probably wasn't that smart.

"So, anyway… who are the three people you guys are searching for?" Marissa asked, finally getting what they were saying.

"Um… We honestly… don't know…" Sora grinned feeling kinda stupid, "We weren't told."

"That's dumb. Then how do you know if they are still here or not?" Marissa continued to ask.

"I dunno. But Leon's supposed to know…" Sora began but was cut off by Kiko.

"Who's Leon?" She asked, sorta annoyed that there was MORE.

"He's our friend and is the one who's supposed to be leading this mission. He's in our ship." Riku explained, pointing to the structure behind them.

As he said that, as if on cue, three figures, one a boy with brown hair and scratch across his nose and two girls, one of them with short black hair and a smile the other with long braided, brown hair and to the three girls she looked like she loved pink.

"Arggg! There's more!" Kiko whined, sitting down and acted like she was sulking.

"OH MY GOD!" The girl with black hair shouted, running toward Kiko, "It's you!"

_**A/n: **Yay! Another stupid cliffie! Did you like it? Please R&R before I cry! Yeah… you know what I mean, and I'll put in the 3 girls profiles in the next chapter! Yay!_


	3. Three More

**_Three Worlds, One Adventure_**

**_Summary:_ **_Guess what? There are ten Princesses of Heart! The other three just… don't know yet… Great, that sounds good, considering Sora and the gang now have eight hitchhikers without even realizing the importance of three of them. And now people are falling in love! Can things get any worse!_

""

_**A/n:** I changed the summary! I'm trying to update as much as I can but I'm afraid that I am a horrid typer! I swear I type around 20 words an hour (Yes I'm being sarcastic). I'm still a bad typer! But I will type for the sake of this story! Also, could somebody review! I feel alone… Oh! Now I have to tell you the profiles for Kumi, Marissa, and yours truly, Kiko!_

**Kumi: She has shoulder-length black hair with a blue streak on the left side and on the ends. She is a sort of goth and loves darkness and dark places. Not too social unless with her friends.**

**Marissa: She has long dirty blonde hair that is always in a high pony-tail. She is a true blonde at heart and is almost always in a good mood unless you get her mad. She loves company and is very talkative.**

**Kiko: She has shoulder length bluish-green hair that looks black in the shadows. She is sort of a loner and doesn't hesitate to lash out on anyone except for her friends, of course. Sometimes she can go on a sugar-rush and if that happens than she will be totally opposite and will be hyper beyond belief.**

_Yep! These are the people! And you probably will figure out who they are paired up with this chapter, if not sooner. Or later…_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except Kiko, Marissa, Kumi and the plot! Oh yeah! Or in Sakura's words… HELL YEAH:D_

""

_**Last time:**_

_As he said that, as if on cue, three figures, one a boy with brown hair and scratch across his nose and two girls, one of them with short black hair and a smile the other with long braided, brown hair and to the three girls she looked like she loved pink._

"_Arggg! There's more!" Kiko whined, sitting down and acted like she was sulking._

"_OH MY GOD!" The girl with black hair shouted, running toward Kiko, "It's you!"_

""

**Chapter 3-**

**_III. Three More_**

""

Kiko quickly got up and braced for impact from the girl

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She screamed, glomping Kiko then took a glance behind her to see Kumi and Marissa, "You guys too!"

"Yuffie! What are you doing!" Riku yelled at her, wondering why she was randomly glomping people.

"Riku! Are you serious? They used to be my best friends!" Yuffie cried, letting go of Kiko, "I'm so happy to see you, Kiko! You too, Kumi and Marissa!" She pranced back to the dark haired boy and brunette girl.

"Sorry, Leon! I had to greet them." Yuffie smiled, going back into the ship.

The man groaned and headed over to the three girls, who were giving each other glances that said _'What the heck just happened?'_ and _'Who the hell was that?'_

"Um. Yeah. Yuffie is always like that…" The man, Leon, explained to them looking surprisingly calm.

"So… who are you, why are you here, and who are you looking for?" Kiko asked still recovering from the random glomp attack.

"In order, my name is Leon; I'm here to look for three girls who are Princesses of Heart." Leon explained once more.

Riku popped his head at the mentioning of the Princesses of Heart.

"What!" They all yelled in unison.

"What he means is that there are actually ten Princesses of Heart, according to King Mickey." The brunette girl politely explained.

"What's your name?" Marissa asked her because she was feeling a little more patient than Kiko and Kumi.

"I'm Aerith." She smiled.

"Anyway, there are ten Princesses of Heart? Since when?" Riku questioned.

"Since forever. And we need to find them and stay on track before this world becomes engulfed in darkness and the princesses die." Leon scowled, "Luckily we know who they are."

"Who?" Kiko asked, getting more impatient by the second.

"Darkness? Sounds cool." Kumi said out loud and pondered how cool it would be if she could use it.

Leon, Aerith, Sora, and Kairi gave her a weird look, while Kiko and Marissa were used to her saying things like this.

"No, I thought the darkness could benefit me too but it backfired on me." Riku sighed, remembering the memories.

"Well I won't be as careless as you." Kumi smirked.

"Well anyway. Who are the princesses?" Kiko asked, really wanting to know who these 'important people' were.

"Their names are…" Leon started, to anyone you'd think he took a dramatic pause but he didn't, he was in fact waiting for Yuffie to pounce on him and beg him to let her say it. He hated it when he was right…

"Leon! Let me say it! Please!" Yuffie begged, tackling him to the ground.

"Alright Yuffie! Just get off me!" Leon shouted, practically face down.

"Yay! Thank you, _Squallie." _Yuffie laughed, she knew he hated to be called by his real name.

"It's Leon!" He yelled, even though he knew she was just teasing him but he couldn't help get mad.

"Um… Leon, Yuffie, someone? Could someone…" Kumi was just about to finish her sentence but Kiko interrupted her.

"Tell us who they are already!" She screamed. You could see the anime fire burning in her eyes.

"Ok!" Yuffie hyperly yelled, "There names are probably familiar to you! The names are, Kiko, Kumi, and Marissa." She smiled.

The trio stood silent for a wile before Marissa broke the silence.

"I know them!" She chuckled.

Kiko and Kumi, however, were still in awe. And the only thing to stop the awe-fest was the fact that a bright light shined and a figure came out, rather clumsily, right on Kiko.

"Wha-ahh!" She gasped, "What landed on me!" She sounded pretty mad.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The person on Kiko spazzed, from the sound of his voice, it was a boy.

Before the light died down, four more figures came out, except they were much more graceful than the first boy.

Riku looked over at Kiko and saw the boy help her up while commenting on how _'cute'_ she was. He didn't know why but Riku was maddened at this scene, but luckily he caught himself before he beat the boy into a bloody pulp.

'_What the heck? Was that jealousy? No way! I've barely known her for twenty minutes! It can't be jealousy, right?'_ He thought, angry with the fact that he was arguing with himself.

By the time he stopped talking to himself the five people who weirdly appeared were introducing themselves.

"Hi! My name is Naruto! I'm really sorry if I hurt you at all!" The blonde boy, who landed on Kiko, freaked.

"It's ok. I'm not hurt." Kiko replied, feeling hate toward this boy for thinking she was weak.

"That's good. Hey, where are we?" He asked his friends, who were hiding from Kumi and Marissa. Why you ask? Well Kumi had a VERY dark aura at this moment and Marissa was throwing them the most evil glares she could muster.

Of course, one of the boys wasn't fazed. In fact he was throwing his own evil aura and glares at them.

"What are their names?" Kiko asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah! The one with the evilness is Gaara and the ones with pink and blue hair are Sakura and Hinata." Naruto took a big breath, "And the idiot with black hair is Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke scowled.

While the group chatted with each other, they were unaware of the figures watching them.

"So we are only after those three?" A shadowed figure asked the figure in front of him.

"Yes, but first I want to have my fun with them." The other voice answered sounding slightly amused.

"Heh, whatever. Do you want to test them?" The first voice asked.

"Of course. Send… Misha." He answered.

"With pleasure." You could see the smirk forming on his face as he walked away.

"So now that we're all introduced, does anyone mind explaining why everyone decided to take a vacation to our world!" Kiko exclaimed. She was feeling rather rebellious right now and wanted answers whether they wanted to give them or not.

"Well you already know why we're here!" Sora yelled and waved his hands in front of himself, scared of Kiko's attitude.

"Are you sure you're a princess? You sure are acting like a jerk." Riku snickered, not aware of how much that hurt Kiko.

Kiko only sighed and held her head low.

"Whatever." She said in a low sad tone and turned toward the forest.

"Kiko," Kumi started in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

Riku looked at her and wondered if his words had really hurt her that much.

"I just want to be alone for now," She turned her head toward them and gave a fake smile, "Don't worry I'm fine." She sighed and then walked into the forest out of ear-shot and sight.

Riku was about to go after her but Kumi and Marissa stepped in front of him, sensing what he would do.

"You're a jerk," Kumi started, "She is really sensitive you know. She doesn't show it."

"Well I didn't know. Let me tell her that." Riku replied.

"No. When she wants to be alone, she goes to extreme measures to do it." Marissa sighed, recalling times when people wanted to sneak up on her and ended up with broken limbs.

"How far will she go?" Riku digged a little deeper.

"Uh, in your case, she might just kill ya." Kumi replied with a straight face.

"Well you're going to have to take that risk," Leon said to them after filling Naruto and the others in on everything that's happened so far, "If you don't then she might be captured by _them_." Leon sighed, glancing at Kumi and Marissa.

"What? Who are _they_?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry, I can't tell you just yet." Leon replied.

"That's stupid." Sora grumbled.

"Just go." Leon growled, popping an anime vein.

Before he could even finish, Riku was already in the forest looking for Kiko. The deeper he went into he woods he heard voices. But only some of the conversation.

"Go…-you." The first voice said.

"No- …can't" The second voice seemingly replied.

The first voice to Riku sounded like Kiko but the second voice was still a mystery. Before he could listen to their conversation anymore he heard metal clashing against metal.

"Crap…" He muttered before running toward the noises.

""

_**A/n: **Yep! There it is! Chapter 3! Oh yeah! Also I can't wait for next chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I really can't wait to type it! I'll give a preview!_

_**Preview for Chapter 4:**_

"_Ahhhh!" He screamed as the self-proclaimed Master of Darkness, with 'little' help from his best friend, saved the worlds from various threats and evils, had slipped on apple juice..._

_**End Preview: **_

_**A/n:** He he! I can't wait! Please review! By the way the next chapter has mild language… :D_


	4. Apple Juice and Cookies

**_Three Worlds, One Adventure_**

**_Summary:_ **_Guess what? There are ten Princesses of Heart! The other three just… don't know yet… Great, that sounds good, considering Sora and the gang now have eight hitchhikers without even realizing the importance of three of them. And now people are falling in love?! Can things get any worse?!_

------------------------------------

**_SangoShadowMage:_** Thank you sooooo much! And thankies for reviewing! You made my day! Thanks again:D

_**A/n:** Do you know how long I've wanted to write this chappie?! I would've killed myself if my computer did something to get in my way! Well I guess the English report got in my way too but it's not like I would've killed myself over that! Well the point is I LOVE this chapter! Humor everywhere! Unless you're an emo. Then I advise you not to read this. I have nothing against emos, being half-emo myself, its just I don't think emos find anything funny… anyway on with the story! He… he…_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm sure you've all heard of that 14 year-old that owns Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy… As if!! I do however own the OC's and the plot. Awwww. Too bad!!_

**_Warning: This chapter has mild language._**

------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

_Before he could even finish, Riku was already in the forest looking for Kiko. The deeper he went into he woods he heard voices. But only some of the conversation._

"_Go…-you." The first voice said._

"_No- …can't" The second voice seemingly replied._

_The first voice to Riku sounded like Kiko but the second voice was still a mystery. Before he could listen to their conversation anymore he heard metal clashing against metal._

"_Crap…" He muttered before running toward the noises._

------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4-**_

**_VII. Apple Juice and Cookies_**

------------------------------------

When Riku made it to a clearing he saw Kiko and a girl he had never seen before, with orangish-brown hair, fighting while having the most heart-warming, tear-jerking conversation.

"I'll kill you." Kiko muttered.

"Not if I kill you first." The girl smiled.

Yeah…. Heart-warming…

"Kiko…!" Riku yelled, summoning his Way to Dawn and running to assist her.

"Thanks." She told him quietly.

"Awww! How cute." The girl shouted sarcastically, "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

Riku gave her a weird look. _'Aren't they supposed to keep them alive?'_ He thought to himself.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiko snarled, mad that her wish to be alone was ignored by someone who she didn't even know! Though, she could kill her because she didn't know her. That was a good thing.

While Kiko was still talking in head, the girl took it as an opportunity. Riku simply glanced at the moving girl then at Kiko, who looked dazed. He quickly jumped in front of her and blocked the attack.

Kiko was knocked out of her daze just in time for the girl to speak.

"Seems that you want to gang up on me." She smirked, jumping away, "Very well, I will leave now. Just don't forget my name. Misha." She vanished.

"Riiight." Kiko sighed.

"Hey Kiko." Here it was. Riku was going to apologize. Why did it have to be so damn hard?! She turned her head to show she was paying attention, "Sorry if I hurt you in any way earlier." He said, slightly above a whisper.

It didn't look like Kiko noticed his _insecurity _though. She simply turned the other way before replying.

"Whatever. How could you hurt me? I'm not weak." She crossed her arms defensively.

Riku was about to embarrass her further but was interrupted when Kumi and Marissa found them.

"Kiko! Riku!" Marissa yelled happily while Kumi was disappointed to see that Riku wasn't injured in any way.

"Hey guys." Kiko replied, walking away from Riku.

Kumi just walked up to Riku while Kiko and Marissa simply talked.

"So she didn't kill you?" Kumi asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Like any of you could possibly hurt me." Riku snorted.

"Excuse me?" Kumi yelled, throwing him and evil glare.

"Just saying you _girls_ could never defeat me." He was just asking to be killed wasn't he?

"Heh. Do you wanna fight?" Kumi had snapped. And Riku was going to be knocked into a coma.

"Ok guys, break it up." Kiko walked in on the killing that was sure to happen.

Kumi just groaned that she didn't get to fight someone good today.

"Anyway, before someone kills someone else, let's get back to the gummi airplane!" Marissa smiled.

"Gummi SHIP." Riku growled, not knowing what an airplane was.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Marissa yawned.

"Hey Kumi." Kiko faced her friend and long-time rival, "Wanna race?"

Kumi smiled a very wide smile, "Sure." She walked up to her and got into 'racing position'.

"I wanna join!" Marissa yelled, hoping she could keep up.

"I'm in." Riku smiled, but his smile soon turned into a smirk, "But you girls are gonna lose."

Marissa gasped and covered Riku's mouth with her hand hoping Kiko and Kumi didn't hear him.

"He said nothing!" She shouted, but it was a failed attempt as Kiko and Kumi already glanced at each other and grinned.

Marissa sighed and smiled weakly.

"Ready… set… **GO**!" Marissa yelled. She didn't want to race now that those two were going to tear apart the entire forest.

Just as expected they tore everything in their path while making a break for the exit. Trees and other green things were being scattered along the path.

Riku, however, was just standing there. Gawking at their speed.

"Holy… crap." Riku managed to stutter.

Meanwhile, Marissa was just cracking up in laughter while she saw Riku simply gawk.

"Are they always so fast?" Riku asked her.

"No." She smiled watching him sigh in relief, "They're usually faster."

Riku looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they rock." She chuckled, "And I'm happy to be part of this team!"

------------------------------------

"Do you think we lost him?" Kumi stopped to look at the path that they made while running through the forest at almost top-speed. There was no sign of Riku or Marissa.

"Well, I think so. I don't see them anywhere!" Kiko laughed, looking behind her to see the path of nothing through the tree-infested forest.

"Whoops." Kumi sighed, "And it took forever to grow back too!" She groaned.

"Oh well. Let's go back to the others." Kiko suggested or maybe even ordered.

"O.K." Kumi agreed.

------------------------------------

"Are they done yet?" Leon impatiently asked the girl beside him.

"Calm down Leon. You worry too much!" Yuffie laughed.

Right after she said that, Kiko and Kumi emerged from the forest laughing their heads off. Yuffie ran up to them to see what the commotion was.

"What's so funny?" She smiled.

Kumi and Kiko glanced at each other and turned away, _'innocently'_ whistling. Yuffie just rolled her eyes and walked back to Leon.

"Do you think they came across trouble?" Leon asked her while looking at the laughing girls.

"Not with those faces!" Yuffie smirked.

------------------------------------

"Hey!" Sora ran up to the two girls, "Where's Riku?" He watched the girls start cracking up again.

"He should… be here soon…" Kiko inhaled, trying to contain her laughter.

"What happened?" Sora sighed. He could tell that they had done something to anger and/or embarrass Riku. Either way Riku probably did something that made him look like an idiot and this led to some interesting thoughts of Riku making a fool of himself.

"O.K. we'll tell you! But only cause we can't hold in the laughter anymore!" Kiko fell to the ground cracking up.

"Tell me!" Sora smiled.

"It all started…" Kumi began.

**:Flashback: (Duh)**

"Let's go back to the others." Kiko suggested or maybe even ordered.

"O.K." Kumi agreed, "But first let's play a prank on Riku!" She chuckled.

"Like what?" Kiko asked.

"Well, he hasn't seen you in hyper mode right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think…" And Kumi went on and on about apple juice and cookies. No, I'm serious, apple juice and cookies!

"So, you get it?" Kumi asked her partner in crime.

"Yep! So when do I get my cookie?" Kiko, hyperly, asked.

"As soon as we set the apple juice." Kumi smiled, but felt like an idiot because she was friggen talking about apple juice! Even though it is very appley and juicy… ANYWAY!

"Okay…" Kiko sniffled. She really wanted that cookie. Even the thought of it made her hyper!

After 10 minutes of getting apple juice from who knows where, Riku and Marissa made their way to the 'clearing'

As they got closer, Marissa sensed that they were up to something, just as Kiko and Kumi had hoped.

"I'll be right back." Marissa told Riku and went the opposite way. Kumi caught up with her and explained what they were planning. Just as it started. Riku had _accidentally _slipped on some _conveniently placed_ apple juice.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as the self-proclaimed Master of Darkness, with 'little' help from his best friend, saved many worlds from various threats and evils, had slipped on apple juice.

"What the…" He glanced in front of him to see a… well he couldn't describe it. It looked like one of those energizer bunnies, minus the drum, was bouncing toward him.

"Hi! How are you? I'm good! I know that you're Riku, but I don't want to tell you my name! It's too long. Never mind, I'll tell you! I'm The Leprechaun Fairy of the North Pole! Nice to meet 'cha! Bye!" The whatever it was said a million miles a second.

Riku just stared at its retreating figure and stood up. Only to slip and fall again.

"Dammit, you stupid Leprechaun Fairy, help me up!" He yelled at… it.

"Why should I? You're weird! My name is The Leprechaun Fairy **Of The North Pole**! Not Leprechaun Fairy! That's so mean! I didn't call you R-" It paused from its ramble-fest to thing of a name, "ambleklusky!"

Riku gave it a weird look before it turned into a glare.

"Fine, _The_ _Leprechaun Fairy of the North Pole_," He growled, "Could you help me get off this damn apple juice?!" How he knew it was apple juice we'll never know.

The thing started to laugh very hard but unfortunately for it Riku recognized the laugh.

"Kiko?" He narrowed his eyes. _'No way! This person is so friggen crazy! It can't be…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the thing ceasing its laughter and then cracking up again.

"You got me!" Kiko laughed.

Riku once again tried to stand up but once again fell down.

Kumi came out of the trees, and she too was cracking up. She must've enjoyed the show.

"Bye Riku!" Kiko smiled and ran back to the Gummi ship with Kumi.

As they left, they heard Riku say some incoherent and non-child approve words.

"Do you think we went too far?" Kiko asked Kumi, still laughing at the joke.

"No. But that was really random! The Leprechaun Fairy of the North Pole?" Kumi laughed.

**: End Flashback:**

"Yep! That's what happened!" Kiko smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown, "Hey! I never got my cookie!"

Kumi was going to quietly sneak away but just as she was about to turn around, she ran into… guess who?

Riku.

------------------------------------

_**A/n:** Yay! My favorite chapter so far! It's my favorite because my attitude is exactly like Kiko's. I love cookies! Yeah so I guess it's time for the preview, huh? O.k.! Here it is!_

_**Preview for Chapter 5:**_

_Marissa was now helping Kiko try to kill Naruto. Why? Because he tried to mess up Marissa's hair. Bad idea._

_**End Preview:**_

_**A/n:** I know this preview was short but I didn't want to give too much away. :P. Please review! And thank you to those who are reviewing! _


	5. An Hour On A Gummi Ship

**_Three Worlds, One Adventure_**

**_Summary:_ **_Guess what? There are ten Princesses of Heart! The other three just… don't know yet… Great, that sounds good, considering Sora and the gang now have eight hitchhikers without even realizing the importance of three of them. And now people are falling in love! Can things get any worse!_

------------------------------------

_**A/n:** I've been obsessed with The Nightmare Before Christmas's 'This is Halloween' song. So yeah, I've been feeling very goth-ish. Also, I want to save Chapter 6 for Halloween so this may be the last chapter for a wile. Sorry! Not very people are reviewing and I'm very sad… but don't worry those who do review and read! I'm not going to stop typing anytime soon! Good news for me though that has nothing to do with anything! I'm getting my braces off in spring! YAY! Anyway back to the story! This chapter is going to be a sort of fooling off chapter but next chapter is all seriousness so there!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then Sora and Kairi would've kissed instead of hugged in the second game. And in Final Fantasy, well let's just say that would be completely different. And last in Naruto, Sakura would be in love with either Gaara or Neji, not that emo loser! So yeah, my point is I don't own 'em!_

------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

"_Yep! That's what happened!" Kiko smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown, "Hey! I never got my cookie!"_

_Kumi was going to quietly sneak away but just as she was about to turn around, she ran into… guess who?_

_Riku._

------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5-**_

**_V. An Hour On A Gummi Ship_**

------------------------------------

Kumi saw the most faked calm face on him.

'_Oh crap…'_ She thought.

"Who thought up that lame excuse for a prank?" He grumbled as calmly as he could, which wasn't so calm.

"It was Kumi!" Kiko yelled extra loud, still as hyper as ever, and this time Yuffie heard her.

"Oh my god! Kiko is hyper!" She yelled coming over, "I used to love when you were hyper!"

"Me too! But if I had my cookie…" Kiko turned to glare at Kumi, but she was gone, "Where'd she go?"

Everyone looked around them for any sign of her.

"Hey! Marissa's gone too!" Kiko yelled, "They ditched me…" She sniffled, fake of course.

Riku stared at her, because she had just had an unusual change in personality.

"What the heck happened to you?" Riku asked her, as she looked behind a tree apparently searching for Kumi and Marissa.

"I want a cookie!" Kiko smiled turning to face him.

"A… cookie?" He stepped back a little, scared of the crazy child.

"Yes! A cookie! But I want something else more…" She put a finger to her chin.

"…what?" He was a little frightened at what she could possibly want.

"A… doughnut!" She yelled.

"Those are delicious! I want one too!" Yuffie smiled.

"Aren't they so yummy!" Kiko laughed.

Around this time Kumi and Marissa made their way back to them.

"Hi." Marissa smiled.

"You're back!" Kiko screamed.

"Yeah." Kumi hid behind Marissa, "I should have never mentioned the cookie…" She sighed.

"By the way…Yuffie, how do you know us?" Kiko looked at her, finally calming down a bit.

"I'll tell you guys later!" Yuffie smiled, "Oh! And Leon says to hurry up and get on the ship. Everyone else is waiting." She walked away.

"Wait! Where are we going!" Kiko chased after her, disappearing inside the ship.

"Um… No one ever mention cookies again." Riku sighed, "Or apple juice.

"Yeah… easy for you to say." Kumi whimpered, "She brings it up ALL the time."

"Why was she so snappy at first?" Riku gave her a questionable look.

"We were fighting those things, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Riku nodded, "Well we better go before Leon gets angry and…" He didn't finish.

"What will Leon do?" Marissa didn't quite get the memo.

"Uhhh, it'd be better if you didn't know." He sighed.

"Ohhhhkay…" Kumi gave him a weird look.

------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" Naruto cried, "And Kiko!" He was running away after he had 'accidentally' interrupted Sakura's conversation to Kiko about Sasuke by calling him an emo loser, and eating Kiko's cookie that had been given to her by Yuffie.

"Die, you monster!" Kiko screamed, "How dare you steal my cookie!" She was chasing him around until Riku stepped in front of her on purpose causing her to crash into him.

"Grrr! I must get revenge for my cookie!" She was about to jump off Riku to continue to chase down Naruto but he grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down." He calmly told her, standing up.

"But-" She took a second to sniffle, "My cookie…"

Riku shook his head and released her to kill Naruto.

"Thank you!" She smirked an evil smirk and ran to look for the boy that placed himself on death-row.

------------------------------------

"Hey." Kumi walked up to the red-head that stood in the corner with his crossed and glaring at anyone who dared smile.

"What?" He growled in a low voice so she was the only one who could hear him.

"Why are you here with no one else?" She was in front of him now and looking him straight in the eyes.

"None of your business." He snapped, still in the same one of voice.

"Oh okay." She started to walk away.

Gaara just watched her walk away, unaware of her plan.

'_I'll make him crack'_ Kumi thought with an evil smile.

------------------------------------

Marissa was now helping Kiko try to kill Naruto. Why? Because he tried to mess up Marissa's hair. Bad idea.

"Where'd he go?" Kiko shouted, still holding a grudge over her lost cookie.

"He couldn't have gotten very far! He can't go outside 'because we're moving!" Marissa thought aloud recalling Leon's announcement or rather his demand that they were leaving for Disney Castle and they needed to sit down unless they wanted to fly out the door or window or something.

Then a streak of orange ran across the door.

"There he is! Get him!" Marissa yelled, tackling the poor blonde boy to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He cried being wrestled to the ground by Kiko and Marissa.

"Too bad! A poor cookie was murdered because of you!" Kiko yelled, tying his hands together.

"But you would've eaten it anyway!" Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Oh. You're right." Kiko muttered, then let go of Naruto, "Very well, I won't torture you anymore. Have fun, Marissa!" She walked away, knowing very well that Marissa was more than capable to inflict pain on him.

"Bye Kiko!" Marissa smiled then turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

She finished tying his hands and legs together and went into the kitchen conveniently located on the Gummi ship and when she came out she was holding a bowl full of… ramen?

Naruto's eyes widened _'How does she know my one true weakness?'_ He thought.

"I knew it! You're in love with ramen!" Marissa smirked sitting right in front of him.

"You wouldn't…" Naruto pleaded, but she did.

She started to eat the ramen in front of him. The horror…

Then Kumi made her entrance and just stared at them.

"Um. Marissa?" Marissa turned her head to face Kumi.

"Yeah?" She replied, not seeing the awkward situation here.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still trying to figure it out.

"I'm torturing him because he messed up my hair." She replied turning back to him and eating the ramen while he pleaded again.

"I'm not going to ask…" She muttered before turning around and walking away.

------------------------------------

"K-kiko?" Hinata walked up to her, shyly of course.

"Yeeess?" Kiko replied, still working off remnants of her sugar-rush. Luckily it was almost all gone.

"Do you know where N-naruto is?" She blushed a little, and since Kiko isn't as RETARDED as Naruto, she knew Hinata had a crush on him. So what did she tell her?

"He's being tortured by Marissa." She smiled. O.K. maybe she didn't know…

Hinata just stood there with wide eyes… well as wide as they get.

"Um. Thank y-you…" Hinata stuttered and made her way to a different room, not even wanting to know what Kiko meant.

------------------------------------

"Hey! Riku!" Kiko yelled in his ear after sneaking up behind him.

"OH MY GOD! Kiko! What the hell!" He yelped, falling off his chair.

Kiko laughed at him.

"Jeez, Riku, you keep getting scared out of your wits by Kiko!" Sora laughed

"Whatever!" Riku weakly defended.

"I have to admit, Riku I think you finally met your match!" Kairi laughed, meaning it in more ways than one.

And Riku, only getting one of the meanings, blushed and turned away. Kiko, being COMPLETELY clueless about love or crushes in particular, just watched them argue and slowly crept away…

------------------------------------

"Kumi!" Marissa yelled to her best friend running over to her, now satisfied with her torturing of Naruto.

"What?" Kumi turned around but since she was a little spacey at the moment, she looked at the ceiling.

"Kumi, I'm over here!" Marissa laughed at her spaceyness.

"Oh, sorry. I'm jus really bored…" Kumi sighed.

"Yeah, me too… What do ya wanna do?" She muttered.

"I don't kno-" She was cut off by Leon bursting into the room.

"No time to explain! Just grab your weapons and follow me!" He yelled running back out.

By this time the ship had landed but the group knew something was wrong so they sent Yuffie out to investigate. She had come back a little while ago, panting and muttering something about LOTS of heartless and a girl among them.

By the time everyone had grabbed their weapons, Leon had split them in groups of seven.

"Okay, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stay here with Kiko, Kumi, Marissa, and Gaara." Leon stated, pointing to each person he named, "The rest come with me." He and the rest of the party that wasn't named headed toward the huge Disney Castle that lay in front of them.

------------------------------------

_**A/n: **Yeah, I know it was short but it had to be about the Gummi ride and nothing else! And I might change my mind about the Chapter 6 on Halloween thing since Halloween is SOOOO far away! But yeah! Also in the next chapter there might be a character death so that is something to look forward to! Or not… Whatever! Time for the preview!_

_**Preview for Chapter 6:**_

_Before Yuffie could snap back, they made it to their destination. The gates of Disney Castle. And the sight was incredible. Thousands upon thousands of heartless were surrounding the castle. And among them was a girl. To be more exact it was the girl that Riku and Kiko fought but Leon and his group didn't know that._

_**End Preview:**_

_**A/n:** Yay! Can't wait! Please push the very dull, but if you use your imagination can be very prettiful, button:D_


	6. Gaara's Anger Management Problem

**_Three Worlds, One Adventure_**

**_Summary:_ **_Guess what? There are ten Princesses of Heart! The other three just… don't know yet… Great, that sounds good, considering Sora and the gang now have eight hitchhikers without even realizing the importance of three of them. And now people are falling in love?! Can things get any worse?!_

------------------------------------

_**A/n:** Happy Halloween!! Now everyone whip out The Nightmare Before Christmas (Which I do not own) and celebrate! Or just go out and trick-or-treat. Like I will!! I was going to be Yuffie but noooooo I couldn't find her boots! Anyway! This is chapter 6 where there will be people who die! Yay! Oh wait… maybe that's next chapter… heh. You never heard that!!_

_Disclaimer: Holy fricken crap! I own 'em!! April fools! Wait… wrong holiday. Darn it! Never mind. Unfortunately I don't own 'em… yet (This is followed by evil laughter) :D_

------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

"_Okay, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stay here with Kiko, Kumi, Marissa, and Gaara." Leon stated, pointing to each person he named, "The rest come with me." He and the rest of the party that wasn't named headed toward the huge Disney Castle that lay in front of them._

------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6-**_

**_VI. Gaara's Anger Management Problem_**

------------------------------------

Once Leon had left, the rest of the team just stood there…

"Now what?" Marissa asked no one in particular.

"I'm bored…" Kiko, who by this time had gone back to her emo, sugar-less self, sighed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an army of heartless appeared.

"Yay! Something to do…?" Kiko was about to start jumping around but Kumi had jumped down to the heartless so that she was facing them and did the mast unexpected thing…

"LUMOOOOS!!!" She yelled, pointing a flashlight at them. Which she had pulled out of nowhere… just like the apple juice…

"Um, Kumi?" Marissa gave her a you're-crazy look, "What're you doing?" She whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm casting a spell!" She yelled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You know what?! Screw this!" She ran up to a random heartless and kicked it.

Everyone sweatdropped at this sight. Even Gaara! And Kiko, very smoothly, coughed…

"Riiight." Kiko shook her head, still on the balcony of the ship, her head resting on her hand as a bored gesture while everyone else fought the heartless with little effort.

"Kiko! Help us!" Kumi yelled to her friend, even though they didn't need help.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined, "I'm bored!"

"That's nice and all but you might wanna kill that heartless behind you!" Kumi yelled back to her.

Kiko didn't even turn around; she simply took out a dagger and thrust it behind her, causing the heartless to go bye-bye.

"What heartless?" Kiko smirked, still resting her head on her hand. Kumi just stuck her tongue out at her.

After a matter of minutes the heartless were all gone.

"Are you serious? That was easy!" Kumi huffed, "I could've sworn they would've been harder…"

"I agree. They were pretty weak." Kiko smiled.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kumi and Marissa yelled at the same time.

"So?" Kiko sarcastically laughed.

"So! How do you know if they were weak or not?" Kumi scowled.

"Cause you just said so." Kiko stated, very obviously.

"Shut up." Kumi sulked.

"He he!!" Kiko laughed. She was now a LITLE more hyper but without sugar, it was pretty much stupidity.

"Guys! Pay attention and quit fighting! There are more black thingies coming!" Marissa yelled to the fighting girls.

"Uggh!" Riku groaned. He was tired of Marissa renaming all of… well… everything.

Gaara was just watching the heartless advance on the other people while they argued amongst themselves.

"Grrr…" Gaara was getting rather… angry. Oh crap… RUN!! All of the sand in the surrounding area immediately sped toward the heartless and Gaara had to mentally stop himself from killing the others along with the heartless. Why? Not even Gaara knew. Once the sand had engulfed the heartless and destroyed them, the rest of the group was looking at the red-head in a sort of amazed and scared manner.

"Uhhh…" Kairi managed to stutter.

"Awesome! That takes care of--" Kiko was cut off by the two hands, that belonged to Kumi and Riku, that immediately clamped over her mouth. Kiko didn't seem to get the point that Gaara didn't want to be disturbed.

After 5 minutes of silence, which Gaara was grateful for but he would NEVER show it, the group mentally decided, since Gaara scared the living snot out of them, to go check on Leon and the others. Gaara had this group wrapped around his fingers.

------------------------------------_ Meanwhile, Before Gaara's Anger Management Issue…_

"What do you think we will find there?" Aerith asked Leon in a worried tone.

"I don't know." Leon muttered looking at Yuffie. She was still spaced out. He knew, though, that the situation was bad by just listening to her voice. Wait, she wasn't talking. Yeah that's the reason why he knew it was bad. Yuffie **wasn't** talking.

"Yuffie? Do you know how many heartless there were?" Aerith asked her silent friend.

Yuffie slowly turned her head to face the girl.

"A lot." She smiled weakly.

It was bad enough that Disney Castle actually had heartless but Yuffie, being so pale when she usually is the first to jump in a fight, made them even more scared.

"It's ok! You've got us! Believe it! (**A/n: Kills Naruto for ever saying that.**)" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up, Naruto! Remember, we can't even use our weapons!" Sakura shouted at him, recalling they had to rely on Gaara last time.

"Then how do we beat 'em?!" Naruto freaked out.

"Stupid dobe. Use your jutsu." Sasuke groaned.

Yuffie perked at hearing the word jutsu and looked at the ninjas.

"Shut up, teme(1)!" Naruto shouted back.

"You guys use jutsu?!" Yuffie smiled, seemingly forgetting the heartless at the moment.

"Of course! We're ninjas!" Naruto bragged, "And I'm the best!"

Yuffie frowned, "Nuh-uh! I'm the best!" She yelled.

"Suuuuure! I'm the best and you know it! Right Hinata?" Naruto turned to the now blushing girl.

"Ano…(2)" Hinata didn't know what to say. Of course she **wanted** to say Naruto but she didn't want to upset Yuffie either. She was getting redder by the second.

Naruto took her 'umm' as a 'yes of course, Naruto! You should be Hokage someday too!'

"See? I'm the best and even Hinata thinks so!" Naruto gloated.

Before Yuffie could snap back, they made it to their destination. The gates of Disney Castle. And the sight was incredible. Thousands upon thousands of heartless were surrounding the castle. And among them was a girl. To be more exact it was the girl that Riku and Kiko fought but Leon and his group didn't know that.

"Oh… crap." Sasuke gulped.

"Ah! You've arrived!" The girl, Misha, shouted with an evil grin, noticing their entrance, "You took long enough."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Leon angrily yelled.

"Well I'm doing two things actually." Misha stated, matter-of-factly, "One, I'm getting you losers away from your precious princesses. And two, I'm taking this castle." She smiled as though it were perfectly obvious.

"We won't let you do either!" Yuffie yelled, feeling a surge of confidence as she took out her shuriken.

"Whatever. Let's fight!" She called out all the heartless to attack.

The battle was graphic, but short. The heartless were surprisingly weak and were disappearing faster than a plate of cookies in front of a hungry Kiko.

"Is everyone okay?" Leon shouted looking over at his team. He was pretty tired himself, but he was never one to admit it.

"Yeah, I guess!" Yuffie groaned. She was the one to complain to her hearts content and if it wasn't for the fact that she was still fighting, she would have.

"I'm okay!" Aerith was probably the one in best shape. She wasn't really a fighter, she just healed anyone who needed it.

Unfortunately, Naruto and his gang were never experienced in fighting heartless and couldn't use their weapons, meaning all they could use was their chakra, which they were running out of.

"We're not doing so good!" Sakura yelled, speaking for the rest of her team.

"Just try to last a little longer!" Leon yelled back, then gave a bewildered look when he heartless disappeared, leaving Misha.

'Well, well, well." She walked up to the seven with an evil smirk on, "You actually did better than I expected." She raised her hands and two whips materialized. One blue with a hint of ice around it and the other red with fire swirling around the tip, "You might want to be careful around me, though. I have no problem in making sure you disappear and no one ever remembers you existed!" She ran toward them, whips in hand.

She went after Naruto first. Luckily, since he was almost out of chakra, he managed to remember that she wasn't a heartless and pulled out a kunai knife to defend himself.

"Smart little boy, aren't 'cha?" She smirked, "Those are your friends right?" She glanced at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Naruto was both scared and pissed that she might threaten his friends.

Misha shrugged, "Just kinda, in a way, kill them." She broke away from Naruto and held her hand in front of Sakura and Sasuke, encircling them in a bright light, and in a second they were gone. Along with any traces of them ever being there.

"Heh. All gone." She smiled and turned to Naruto, who was staring at where Sakura and Sasuke once stood, "So. Do you know who I just zapped?" She was apparently having fun.

"W-what?" Naruto looked at Misha, "Who did you hit?"

"Good. It worked then. Oh well, you can't even remember your own friends. Pitiful." She smirked and looked at the entire groups blank stares, "Doesn't look like anyone else remembers either."

"Tell me! Who did you hit?!" Naruto was confused. What friends? All his friends were safely in Konoha! Right?

"Oh well. I guess you'll never know. Now fight me!" She got in a fighting stance..

"Fine!" Yuffie yelled, tired of the awkward silence, stepping forward, and getting ready to hurl her shuriken at Misha.

At this point they were all equally tired and ready to collapse, so they were very grateful when a certain voice echoed behind them.

"Hey! Do you guys need help?" Sora laughed.

"We sure do!" Aerith smiled.

"Whose idea was it to split up with five people in one team and seven in another?" Riku smirked.

Misha laughed at this comment, but of course she was the only one who remembered that Sasuke and Sakura were ever there.

"Hey! It's you!" Kiko yelled, awfully loud, pointing at Misha, "You're that stupid idiot who interrupted my quiet time!"

"I'm so glad I'm remembered, but you soon won't be." She laughed.

"What're you talking about?" Leon angrily yelled.

'_Why is she saying these random things?!'_ Leon thought to himself.

"Misha. That's enough." A mysterious voice called. He wasn't visible but judging by the look on Misha's face when he called, he was a pretty serious guy.

"Where or who are you?!" Marissa yelled to the voice since no one was visible.

As if to answer her question, a man in a black cloak stepped out of a portal type thing, much like Organization XIII's portals.

"Well, looks like everyone made it to Misha's little get-together." The man chuckled slightly, no emotion apparent in his voice.

"What are you doing here Kixur?" Misha spat angrily.

"Do I need a reason?" The man named Kixur asked very calmly. Misha just held her head low, obviously defeated, "Oh, and look at this." He smiled looking at Riku, "You're here too?"

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm here!" Riku shouted, very shocked.

"You don't know, do you?" His smile disappeared, "I guess you'll find out eventually." He turned to Misha, "Come. Let's go." And with that, they both vanished.

------------------------------------

_**A/n:** I was meaning for it to be longer but if I did then I wouldn't be able to upload I on Halloween so here it is! Preview for next chappie! _

_**Preview for Chapter 7:**_

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's do a tournament!!" Marissa yelled. The others silently nodded their heads smiled, "See? Even I have good ideas!"

_**End Preview for Chapter 7:**_

_Yep! I'll get that up as soon as possible! Happy trick-or-treating! Or you can chuck candy at little kids… WHAT?! I'm not gonna do that… maybe… Bye anyway!!_


End file.
